


Eyes of the soldier

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Wojenne au z Otayuri; banalna historia miłości łącząca ludzi stojących po dwóch stronach wojennej barykady.





	Eyes of the soldier

Yuri Plisetsky miał szesnaście lat, gdy zaczęła się wojna. Właściwie nikt do końca nie wiedział, kto ją rozpoczął, Rosja czy Kazachstan. Ważne było to że Yuri, ledwie opuściwszy wiek dziecięcy musiał wziąć broń i ruszyć do walki. Blondyn trafił na front po miesiącu od rozpoczęcia walk. Strzelba ciążyła mu na plecach, a świadomość, że będzie musiał zabijać, kłuła go boleśnie w serce.  
Pół roku później, gdy Yuri późnym wieczorem wracał do baraku noclegowego, dostrzegł w oddali dziwne poruszenie. Ruszył tam, wiedziony przeczuciem i znalazł zakrwawionego chłopaka, niewiele starszego od niego. Pomimo jego protestów pomógł mu się podnieść i zaprowadził do opuszczonej stodoły niedaleko rosyjskiego obozu. Tam opatrzył wszystkie rany nieznajomego, zużywając na to całą zawartość podręcznej apteczki.  
\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Jestem wrogiem - zapytał słabo chłopak, patrząc na blondyna spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
\- Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Ty nic nie zrobiłeś mnie, a ja tobie. Wciągnęli nas w swoją walkę, kazali walczyć za cel, który nie jest naszym. Nie dbają o to, ile osób zginie. Nie chcę być twoim wrogiem - odparł Yuri, spoglądając na chłopaka spod zbyt długiej grzywki.  
\- Ani ja twoim - odparł czarnowłosy. - Jestem Otabek. Otabek Altin.  
\- Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky - ścisnęli swoje dłonie; uścisk Otabeka był słabszy, prawdopodobnie z powodu utraty krwi.  
\- Odpocznij - powiedział cicho blondyn. - Muszę wracać do baraku. I tak będę miał kłopoty.  
\- Uważaj na siebie - odparł równie cicho czarnowłosy.  
***  
Od ich pierwszego spotkania minął tydzień. Rana Otabeka goiła się coraz lepiej, a on sam odzyskiwał pogodę ducha. Yuri pojawiał się w jego kryjówce każdej nocy, powoli budując swoją relację z chłopakiem. Blondyn pracował też nad stworzeniem dla Otabeka choćby niewielkiej jamy pod podłogą, w której mógłby się ukryć na wypadek nalotu któregokolwiek z wojsk. Choć znali się od niedawna, łączyła ich dziwna więź.  
***  
Wojna trwała już od roku. Yuri w dzień był zmuszany do zabijania Kazachskich żołnierzy, noce zaś spędzał z jednym z nich, który stał się dla niego najbliższą osobą. Pewnej nocy, gdy siedzieli w kryjówce Otabeka, rozmawiając, zostali nakryci przez dwuosobowy rosyjski patrol. Yuri nie wahał się; zabił ich obu, a ciała podrzucił w pobliże granicy Kazachskich umocnień. Dopiero gdy to zrobił, wrócił do Otabeka i bez słowa wtulił się w niego. Wypłakiwał się w jego ramię niemal do rana, a tuż przed powrotem do obozu złączył ich usta w krótkim pocałunku.  
\- Yuri! - rzucił czarnowłosy, gdy Plisetsky stał już przy drzwiach stodoły. Chłopak odwrócił się, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
\- Uważaj na siebie. Proszę.  
Yuri pokiwał głową i wygiął usta w parodii uśmiechu. Potem opuścił jego kryjówkę, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
***  
Wojna miała się już ku końcowi, gdy kryjówka Otabeka została odkryta. Na nieszczęście stało się to w nocy, gdy razem z nim był tam Yuri. Tamtego dnia on i Altin, wtuleni w siebie gdzieś pod ścianą budynku, snuli opowieści o tym, jak będą żyli razem, gdy wojna już się skończy. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Yuri został bez sądu skazany za zdradę narodu, Otabek miał zostać zabity tylko dlatego, że był żołnierzem obcego wojska.  
Gdy stali pod ścianą, czekając na wykonanie wyroku i rozstrzelanie, chwycili się za ręce. Za nic mieli sobie krzyki rosyjskich żołnierzy, którzy kazali im się rozłączyć.  
\- Spotkamy się za chwilę - powiedział cicho Otabek.  
\- Po drugiej stronie - odparł Yuri i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Przepraszam cię, Yuri. To wszystko przeze mnie.  
\- Nie, Beka. To wszystko dla ciebie - odparł Plisetsky. Usłyszeli dźwięk przeładowania broni i mocniej spletli ze sobą dłonie.  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptali w tym samym momencie gdy pierwsze pociski opuściły lufy broni.  
***  
\- Yura... Yuri, obudź się!  
Głos Otabeka przebił się przez zamgloną świadomość blondyna. Plisetsky otworzył oczy, spoglądając na pochylonego nad nim czarnowłosego. Chłopak powoli podniósł się do siadu, starając się pozbyć się obrazów ze snu.  
\- Płakałeś przez sen, mówiłeś coś cały czas. Próbowałem cię obudzić już od dłuższego czasu, ale się nie udawało - powiedział Otabek, siadając obok niego na łóżku.  
\- Miałem dziwny sen... I to wszystko przez ciebie i to twoje mówienie o moim podobieństwie do żołnierza! - Yuri szturchnął go w ramię. Starał się obrócić wszystko w żart, choć nadal cały drżał przez obrazy ze snu.  
\- Co ci się śniło? - zapytał Altin. Plisetsky westchnął cicho.  
\- Była wojna, a my byliśmy po dwóch stronach barykady. Ukrywałem cię gdzieś... Znaleźli cię i rozstrzelali nas obu...  
Yuri poczuł, że do oczu cisną mu się łzy. Spuścił głowę, pozwalając, by grzywka opadła mu na oczy. Otabek otoczył go ramionami i pogładził po włosach.  
\- Nie ma żadnej wojny - powiedział. - A nawet, gdyby kiedykolwiek była, to zrobiłbym wszystko, żebym mógł być przy tobie. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż być przeciwko tobie.  
Yuri zacisnął dłonie na bluzce Otabeka i mocniej wtulił twarz w jego pierś, pozwalając spływać łzom po policzkach.  
\- To był tylko sen, Yurachka. Jestem tutaj i nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, nigdy - powiedział Yuri. - Kocham cię, Beka - dodał już szeptem.  
\- A ja ciebie, Yuri - odparł równie cicho Otabek. Tamtej nocy nie padły między nimi już żadne słowa.


End file.
